The present invention relates generally to archery aids and more especially to arrow rests for attachment to archer's bows for supporting an arrow shaft during draw and release of a bowstring. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an arrow rest which moves, as by pivoting, between an arrow shaft supporting position and a retracted position so as to not interfere with the rearward portion of an arrow as the arrow passes the rest.
With simplistic bows, the arrow rest may be simply the archer's hand gripping bow. More sophisticated bows employ flat areas sometimes in conjunction with flexible members which tend to hold an arrow shaft slidingly in a track or groove. Coil spring arrangements with free pigtail ends have also been employed as arrow rests on bows. In each case the arrow rest either maintains a fixed position or is resiliently deformable so as to move away from the arrow path as the rearward portion thereof passes. However, a significant and ever increasing force is required to deform such rests out of the arrow path.
It would be highly desirable to provide an archer's arrow rest which would provide the desired arrow shaft support yet readily move out of the arrow path so as to reduce or eliminate drag and interference with the rearward portion of the arrow as the arrow passes the rest.